


All about us

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Magnum being jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Magnum is trying to get used to the fact Juliet have a boyfriend, but will their friendship won't hurt if, Jeff, her new love get in the way?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	All about us

Magnum was looking through the window for over ten minutes. He didn't want to admit it, but seeing Higgins with a different guy made him feel weird. Thomas always joked about her not going on dates and staying at home like eighty years old but now when she found a nice man he was actually...jealous. Jeff was a good guy, quite funny, rich and he treated Higgins right, but the truth was Magnum was afraid to lose his friend. At once the door opened letting Juliet in. 

"Morning Magnum," she said with a smile, "remember when you asked me to find information about our new case?"

"Yeah...I thought you were busy with Mr. Perfect," he answered a bit too harshly. 

"I was, but I also have work to do," she smiled at him, making his knees weak. 

"I'm sorry…" he scratched his head, "it's a hard day for me," he added. 

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, taking a step towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

"No, thank you," he took a step back, "anyway, what information do you have?"

"The man we are looking for is quite interesting. He has assault, robbery, and attempting murder in his files. He was last seen on the island when he was researching a bank robbery. I think he is looking for mates to do it. Maybe we could just ask around?"

"I'll do it," he said quickly. 

"I'll help you...we are partners, remember?" she smiled, "give me five minutes, I have to make a call and I'll be ready,"

Magnum was observing her walking to her house when it hits him. She was happier and more cheerful, even dogs were nicer towards him when Higgins was happy. He shook his head trying to focus on a case but his mind drifted off to the fact Juliet Higgins wasn't a single anymore. 

******  
They were exhausted after a day spent searching for their suspect. Juliet was barely walking to her house when she reminded herself about Jeff. They were supposed to spend the evening together, the movie marathon or maybe it was a dinner at the new restaurant? She wasn't sure, but Juliet wasn't in the mood for dates. She felt different from Magnum this day, he was off or at least not that talkative as before and that bothers her more than she wanted to admit. Juliet opened the door, petting both of the dogs when she saw Jeff standing in the middle of the dining room with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"You forgot?" he asked with a sad voice.

"No," she said quickly, trying to remember what she was supposed to remember. 

"It's our two month anniversary," he said, giving her flowers and kissing her softly.

"I know, silly," she answered, hugging him tightly. 

They were talking and laughing till midnight. Juliet was praying for Jeff to just pass out in bed afterward but he didn't. She was lying in the bed with him, his loud grounds echoing in her ear when she was feeling nothing, nothing at all. Juliet told herself that not every sex has to end with an orgasm but for her it never did. Not with Jeff anyway. Juliet was relieved that it was over when Jeff rolled on her side, falling asleep just after his head hit the pillow.   
Juliet waited a few minutes before rolling her feet on the cold ground. She went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before putting her oversized shirt and tiptoed to the office. She couldn't stop thinking about the suspect, Paul Manning was someone who would never miss the opportunity to rob or hurt someone and Higgins could swear he would never leave the island before the big jump.

Juliet walked to the office when he saw him. She leaned on the door frame, observing him with a smirk on her face when she saw Magnum in front of her computer. His face was focused on the screen, fingers ran through the keyboard but Juliet guessed something went wrong from the disappointing look on Thomas' face. She wanted to let him do the job but decided to help him instead. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, causing him to jump on the chair. 

"Higgins," he answered, his pulse raised after she scared him, "what are you doing here? I thought you have a date,"

"First it's my office and the second date was over an hour ago," she crossed her arms. 

"I'm trying to…'laptoping'?" he said, causing her to smile. 

"Would you like me to help you 'laptoping' Thomas?" she asked, walked towards him. 

"Yes please," he said with a relieved face. 

Juliet sat on the chair when Magnum was sitting just seconds ago. Her fingers ran through the keyboard with such skills Magnum was forcing himself not to whistle. He leaned towards Higgins placing his hand on the desk, eyes focusing on the screen when the soft scent cherries hit his nostrils. He was trying to focus on what Higgins found but all he could think about was her and the scent of her hair, before he knew it, his mouth opened spilling his thoughts. 

"You smell like cherries," he said loud enough for her to hear. 

Juliet's sight lifted slightly, her lips twitched in a little smile before the sound of the opened file brought them back to their case. Magnum was hoping she didn't hear it or at least will be so nice and will never mention it. 

"I think we found our guy," she said, lifting her leg and proper it on the chair. 

"You are amazing!" Magnum said louder with a smile spread on his face. 

"Slow down, we have to go there and find out if the card he is using is correct. Maybe someone is using his card or...he paid someone to do it," she said, placing her chin on her knee. 

Magnum was trying to focus on what Juliet was saying, but her shirt was dangerously lifting, showing him a piece of her panties. He knew she wasn't aware of it, but her scent, the bare legs, and that little piece of material were doing things to him, things he wasn't supposed to feel knowing she had a boyfriend. 

"Yeah we will have to check it out tomorrow," he said, taking a step back, "goodnight," he said quickly walking towards the door.

"Thomas," she stood up, grabbing him by his wrist, "are we...okay?" she asked. 

"Of course,"

"You seemed different...I don't want something to ruin our friendship...you know that?" 

"We're okay. Promise. Now you should go to sleep. It's very late," 

"I will. Sweet dreams," she said, passing him by walking to the door. 

Magnum was trying not to watch her leave but the sweet scent of cherries made him feel aroused in a second. He tried not to think about all the things he wanted to do to her, how much he wanted to kiss her and tuck her hair behind her ear. He shook his head and rubbed on his eyes, he had to control his feelings, at least he had to try. 

******  
"Why are they always running!?" Juliet shouted more to herself than Magnum.

They checked the last activity on the card and it turns out its owner was the man who they were looking for. Magnum and Juliet split running after the suspect. Juliet noticed Paul Manning in the corner of her eye when she turned in the alley. She was ready to wait for him there and use her skills to solve the case, but instead of that, she felt the sharp pain in her left arm. Juliet bent holding her arm, before lifting her hand. The blood covered her fingers, her head spinning when she heard Magnum's voice. 

"Hey," he looked at her arm, "you're gonna be okay," he said, putting his hand on the wound. 

"I'm okay, it's just the scratch," she gave him a small smile. 

"I will call 911," he said, dialing the number with one hand.

"Why do they always have to shoot me in the left arm?" Juliet asked, causing his lips to twitch in a smile. 

Juliet was laying in the hospital bed with her arm wrapped in the arm holder. She was ready to leave the hospital the minute the doctor fixed her arm, but they decided to make more tests. At once the door opened letting Jeff in, his face was pale contrasting with the red tie he was wearing. 

"Honey," he said softly, gently hugging Higgins. 

"I'm okay. It's just the scratch,"

"Scratch? Honey, you get shot…"

"Not the first time," she said, smiling. 

"I think you should...slow down with that PI work…"

"Nonsense," she said quickly. 

Juliet knew he will be like that. He wasn't like Magnum, Jeff never was in any war, he wasn't a witness of any shooting and he would probably never will but Juliet was trying to focus on something else. At once the door opened again when Magnum entered the room. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his look went from Higgins to Jeff. 

"I'm waiting to go home. I'm okay," she said.

"Next time you should let them shoot in the other arm…" Thomas laughed.

"I probably will do that," she said, interrupted by the doctor. 

"You are free to go, but be careful with your arm for a week or so," he said, giving her prescription for painkillers. 

*******  
They all were sitting at 'La Mariana', drinking and talking. Jeff's arm was resting around Juliet's but at once it felt so heavy for her. She understands that Jeff isn't like the others, he doesn't get her dangerous work and she hoped he will get it eventually. 

"Who wants some beer?" Magnum asked, standing up. 

"I want one," she said smiling.

"Will help you," Jeff stood up immediately.

They both were standing at the bar, the awkward silence filled the air between them. Magnum was trying to think about any subject they had in common, but he couldn't find any except Juliet. He was just about to ask about Jeff's job when his voice filled the silence. 

"I thought you care about Juliet. You seemed like you do," he said, looking into Thomas' eyes. 

"I do care about her. She is my partner,"

"So why do you put her in danger all the time. She got shot three times. Always around you," he pointed. 

"Jeff…"

"No," he raised his voice, "I don't want you around my girlfriend. You will respect that if you care about her," he said, taking the beer for him and Juliet, leaving Magnum by the bar. 

Thomas couldn't stop thinking about what he said, the words echoed in his ears making him unable to focus on what's going on around him. After ten minutes Magnum stood up, catching the attention of his friends. 

"I have to go, the client needs to know we have the guy," he explained. 

"Wait," Juliet said, walking after him, "we can go.to the client tomorrow morning. Stay, Rick didn't start telling his stories yet," she tilted her head, giving him a sweet smile.

"I'd love to, but I want to close the case today," 

"Okay, we see each other tomorrow?" she asked, "the girls will visit, Tani and Quinn need a break from their work maybe you join us?" 

"No thank you. I will go kayaking maybe. It was a hard case,"

"Okay," Juliet looked into his chocolate eyes, "goodnight then,"

"Goodnight," he said, leaving her at the bar. 

Thomas felt awful. The flashback of Juliet's face haunting him back home. He was trying to stop thinking about her, about her eyes, lips, the way she moves, and the spark in her orbs when she laughs.  
Magnum shook his head and focused on the road. No matter what he feels, Jeff had it right. He put Higgins in danger and he would never be good for her. 

*******  
Tani, Quinn, and Juliet were sitting outside in the morning sun. Juliet was nervous after the other night and the fact she couldn't reach Magnum didn't help her much. 

"Juliet?" Tani caught her attention, "are you-"

"Please, don't ask me if I am okay or I'm gonna scream," she said, taking a sip from her beer. 

"Honey," they heard Jeff's voice, "are you okay?" he added, kissing her forehead, "I have to go to work. Will be late tonight. Will you be okay?"

"Yes, thank you," she said quickly. 

Tani and Quinn locked their eyes trying not to burst into laughter. They waited till Jeff left the house before they finally spoke. 

"He is…" Quinn said, trying to find the right word. 

"Annoying?" Juliet said, "he is a good guy but...he doesn't get where I worked and where I work now," 

"It's hard to be in a relationship with someone who never does things we do every day," Tani said. 

"Maybe you should...think about it…"

"I will have too, it's...Magnum act weird because of that and I don't want to lose his friendship," 

"You and Magnum have an amazing bond and I think he...feel something more than just friendship towards you Jouls," Quinn explained. 

"Magnum?" Juliet tilted her head, "no, we're just friends…"

"Of course you are sweetie," Tani said with sarcasm, taking a sip from her bottle. 

"Mean!" Juliet laughs, taking a big gulp, thinking about her friend's words. 

"At least he is good with…" Tani furrowed her brows. 

"With what?" Juliet asked.

"Does he have the skills, Juliet…" Quinn added.

"No...I mean…" her look slipped at the floor. 

"God girl...what are you doing with him if he doesn't...have skills…"

"I don't know…" she threw a napkin on her, "let's change the subject."

******  
Juliet walked to the kitchen slowly pouring the water into the glass. She was waiting for Jeff, trying to figure out how she wanted to solve things between them when the door opened. 

"Hey honey," he said, placing his bag on the floor, "you shouldn't wait for me,"

"We have to talk," she said quickly waiting for his reaction. 

"Magnum talked with you?" he asked, losing his tie

"No…" 

"Well I told him to stay away from you and surprised he listen," he sat on the sofa. 

"You did what?" Juliet couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He put you in danger three times Juliet," he poured the drink to his glass, "at least three, I bet I don't know about many of them," he sips the brown liquid from his glass. 

"Take your bag and leave. I will send your thing to the hotel," she said calmly.

"Don't be silly," he said, taking a step towards her, his hand touching her cheek. 

"Jeff," she whispered, looking into his eyes, "never, ever step between me and my friends. They are my family. Leave or I will have to kick you out,"

"You won't…" he said, trying to touch her arm.

Juliet was trying to control the instinct, but every time the man wanted to touch her without her permission made her blood boil in her veins. She grabbed his hand and twisted it causing him to scream from the pain.

"Take your bag and leave," she said loud enough for him to hear, "and one more...you have to work on sex skills because you suck!" she shouted, kicking him out of the house.

******  
Juliet took off her arm holder, stretching the arm to see if she felt any pain. She needs two days to understand what she was feeling, to admit she loves Thomas and that Jeff was just a distraction or more the try to live a normal life, but after that she knew...she wasn't a woman who wants a normal life.   
Juliet gently knocked on Magnum's door, waiting for him to open when he appeared, his eyes were red, probably from the lack of sleep, the shirt was tossed at the floor just like his jeans, his body covered only in boxers. Juliet hoped he was just tired and she didn't interrupt him with some other girl. 

"I'm sorry. I don't want to bother," she said quickly.

"Juliet…" he said gently grabbing her elbow, "what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, surprised. 

"Nothing, I just don't want to interrupt…'' she looked into the house, looking for another woman. 

"I'm alone...working late at night…"

Juliet wasn't very good at talking about her feelings. She never was and the fact he was talking and mumbling something caused her to take her happiness in her own hands. Literally. Juliet cupped Magnum's face with both her palms, pulling him closed before her lips crushed his. She slowly parted her lips letting him swirl his tongue over hers. Juliet wrapped her hands around his neck, tangled them into his hair causing him to moan.

"Juliet?" he whispered after a second, his eyes still closed. 

"I want you," she whispered back, pecking on his lips.

"Jeff?" Thomas asked, "he…"

"He's gone. I'm sorry for what he said. It's not true...you never put me in danger. If I wouldn't want that…" she smiled softly, making his knees weak. 

"Juliet...I…" he said, trying to control himself, pinning her to the wall, "I...want you…"

"So...what are you waiting for?" she asked seductively. 

She didn't have to tell him twice, Magnum's sight locked with hers when he helped her pull her shirt off. He kissed her slowly, moved his lips to her ear, and later towards her neck. Her hands frown to his neck, eyes closed with ecstasy. She unzipped her jeans in a rush, pulling them down before Thomas hand hooks under the lace of her panties, he slowly pulled them down leaving Juliet only in her lace bra, when his fingers were eased between her folds, slowly moved his fingers when one of them sliding into her, making her eyes pop open.   
Juliet bites her lip at the feel of the sensation between her legs. She moved her hand on his cock, immediately catching his attention when her palm started to rub over his large groan.   
Juliet pushed him away, taking his hand into hers leading him to the bedroom without a word she lay on the soft bed pulling Magnum with her, his weight crushed her.  
Thomas couldn't stop staring at her, at her perfect body, soft skin, and the curves that drove him crazy. Magnum's hand slid on her tights, softly moved up and down until he received a hum from her. She drew his lip between her teeth causing him to moan loudly.   
Juliet gave him a few strokes before he gently slid his large cock into her core. Her eyes flutter open at the feeling of his size, when she feels him inside of her, the feeling of him, his warm skin rubbed over hers, her breast pressed to his chest caused her breath to hitch in her lungs.  
He slowly started to move, in and out at the low pace letting her adjust to his size. He held her tight when he slid into her, Thomas had never seen anything so beautiful, her face was flushed, eyes wide open and the way her body clung to his made him feel like they were one body.  
At once Juliet clenched around his cock, the fire built in the pit of her stomach her breath became heave when she felt the fire burst into her. She looked at Thomas who was chasing his release, a few more thrust and he spilled into her, his groans filled the room when she caressed his neck. Thomas prepared her neck and chest with kisses before rolling himself on the bed, Juliet's hand found the way to his chest placing on his heart, she felt it's rhythm under her fingertips when she peppered his arm with butterfly kisses. 

"That was," he panted, "you are…" he added, kissing her passionately. 

"It was amazing," she said, biting her lip.

They were laying in the bed for a moment trying to catch their breaths when his hand wrapped around her waist. He kissed her neck so light she was wondering if he was still there. Magnum pulled the covers around her, hiding her from the cold air. She turns around to face him, her eyes partly open, making her even more beautiful. 

"It was the first time since….forever...I had pleasure from having sex," she admitted causing his eyes to open wild.

"Jeff? He didn't…" Thomas looked at her, half asleep in his arms.

"Jeff is the past Thomas," she kissed him softly, "you are the future," she added, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
